Turn down for what
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: This story is fleek as fuck. Get on my level.


X was upset. He'd been sitting in his little corner of HQ trying to read this book that Alia told him to read it was something a teenaged girl would be reading but still X was all over that kind of stuff. He'd never admit it to anyone, well except Alia, because she was so basic she wouldn't tell anyone. Hopefully never Zero. Zero and Axl would never live it down. So long story short my dude X is over here trying to read this book and he's chilling when all of a sudden X hears :

"AWWWWWWWWWW SHIT MANE" From across the maverick hunter base. X hops up out the bed, put his swag on and imediately said wazzzzzzup. But not before leaving a book mark in his book. X runs out of his room to see all the noobs of the base running to the command center. X follows suit.

When he makes it to the navigation room Alia and Signas are looking stressed. X knew it was gonna be some shit. He was mentally preparing for it. He saw Zero walk in the room not even dressed in his armor, he came in with his hair wet and his face imediately said he wasn't about it. Zero spoke as soon as he came in the room.

"MAN. FUCK THIS. This is Zero time." Zero said pointing directly at Signas.

"Z-Zero-" Signas started. Zero gave him a glare that said, fuck nigga did I tell you to speak? X knew it was one of those day.

"NAW. This is probably some gay ass non calamity shit, I'm out here using my garnier fruitis and niggas out here wanna call and be like "Aye I got a mission" FUCK Y'ALL I'M TRYING TO GET MY HAIR RIGHT." Zero yelled he then picked up a glass bottle and threw it at signas' hair.

"Zero." Alia said. Zero paused for a second before responding back. Axl walked forward and looked at what was going on.

"Zero, that's why you still got split ends." Axl said with a fuck with me face. X knew Zero was being character.

"Bitch ass, lame ass side character ass Axl. What the fuck is your hair even trying to do?" Zero said with a smirk.

"Fuck ass nigga Zero here, coming at me with his banana shaped ass hair. Nigga need a hair cut. I bet your hair does more damage than your fag ass Z-saber, FUCK WITH ME NIGGA." Axl said yelling in Zero's face. Zero was about to punch Axl when they heard X.

"Y-You guys need to calm that down." X muttered not even loud enough to be heard.

"X you need to stop riding Zero's dick." Axl said. X was a little mad. But he shook it off and smiled.

"Why don't you save that for sigma?" X said with a small smile. Zero facedpalmed at X being too passive. Axl couldn't even insult him after that.

"I bet this is some petty sigma shit." Zero muttered. As if on cue Sigma came on to maverick headquarter screen. X got a bit more mad.

"BITCH YOU GUSSED IT." Sigma yelled obnoxiously loud. X got more mad. Zero was heated. Axl laughed.

"Nigga did I not throw you out the window? How the fuck does your bitch ass keep coming back?! This nigga on some Kenny shit." Axl said pointing at the screen. Zero shook his head.

"You're gonna get used to it Axl, but you. Thirsty ass maverick bald ass nigga that needs to think about getting some weave, WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT?" Zero yelled at the screen.

"What I'm trying to say is, FUCK YA'LL NIGGAS, YA'LL BASIC ASS BITCHES AIN'T EVEN A PROBLEM AIN'T EVEN NO STRUGGLE. ESPECIALLY YOU X." Sigma yelled.

"Look at this petty nigga. He so thirsty for attention he just hacked our camera. He need his ass beat." Axl said with a smirk. X was really irritated. Sigma was so motherfucking petty. X grit his teeth.

"So let me guess, Sigma, you're going to talk smack and then try to take over the world and we're gonna stop you." X said.

"YOU WAS MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT." Sigma yelled back. X flenched and got even more irriated.

"You know what sigma? You a bitch. I'm tryna get my hair did. Fuck yo bald ass, Ima go condition." Zero then proceeded to walk out the room.

"Pfffffffffffft. Me too. Sigma on some petty shit." Axl said walking out. X still glared at the screen. He was about ready to walk away.

"AW SO YA'LL THINK I'M PLAYING. YA'LL THINK I'M ON SOME CHARACTER SHIT, HUH? YA'LL DON'T THINK I'M THE REAL OGG? FUCK YA'LL" Sigma then pressed the button and something blew up inside of the maverick hunter base. Alia frantically checked to see what it was.

"It's X's room!" Alia yelled. X had one thought.

"Hell the fuck naw." X said outloud in a whisper tone.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN HE JUST BLEW UP X'S ROOM ON SOME CHARACTER SHIT." Axl instigated. X had a death glare.

"Shut the fuck up." X sneered at Axl. Axl shut the fuck up.

"ALIA. Morph me to where this nigga at." X said looking at Alia. Alia nodded and morphed X to Sigma's location. In which Sigma was weak over what he had just done. X clenched his fist and yelled at Sigma.

"OH SO YOU LAUGHING HUH? YOU THINK IT'S COOL TO BLOW UP MY SHIT HUH? Motherfucker. You think this shit funny?" X said lowering his tone down. Sigma got caught off guard.

"I'M BOUT TO BEAT YO MUSTY ASS." X YELLED, Sigma then checked his armpits for BO.

X lunged at him and in short without extra paragraph bullshit :

X beat that ass.

That ass beating was so intense it got X right. That ass beating was so real, X beat the maverick out of Sigma.

X then walked out of Sigma's base leaving a bloody Sigma and some very scared people who witnessed it.

X went back to maverick hunter base with a smile on his face.

"X, what's gucci?" Zero asked very concerned. X stroked Zero's hair.

"I warmed that fuck nigga Sigma up. Zero your hair fleek as fuck~! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss whatchu been doing?" X said with passion and admiration in his eyes.

"Bae you know I be using that Garnier Fruitis." Zero said flipping his hair. X put his whole body on Zero's hair.

"Y'all fuck niggas always on some gay shit." Axl said walking by. Zero was about to go clock on that boy Axl when suddenly X stopped him.

"It's gucci." X said.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was late. That's all I can say to explain myself. The world needed this fanfiction.<strong>


End file.
